


pride

by sixth_dr_whomst



Series: queer-focused fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Doctor (Doctor Who), Asexual Character, Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, also its not a fic by me unless theres a pride parade, but trans mel will make more of an appearance sometime, i cAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES, i...had feelings and wrote this, this ended up being more focused on aroace mel than trans mel, trans lady mel bush ftw!, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixth_dr_whomst/pseuds/sixth_dr_whomst
Summary: melanie bush is not the cishet people may assume she is.





	pride

She sits down next to them, taking the tea cup they offer with a smile and a quiet “thanks”. They hum, leaning against the back of the sofa.

“I’m...sorry.”

Mel looks up, surprised. “I think that may be the first time you’ve ever said those words to me.” She jokes, smiling slightly. The Doctor rolls their eyes, and she shifts a little. “I- I know what you’re apologizing for.” She adds quickly, avoiding eye contact. “There isn’t anything for you to apologize for.”

They sigh. “I can apologize for the fact that you had to go through that at all.”

She’s silent for a few moments. “It’s just been worse lately. More and more of...the feeling that I won’t be seen as me. As Melanie.”

“The sense that your gender won’t be seen by others.”

She nods. They nod as well, and take a sip of tea. “I’ve...been meaning to mention it.” She starts again, hesitant.

“Mel, you don’t have to. It- it’s only something you should mention if you feel like you should.”

She stops, going silent again. She curls into herself a little bit further, tucking her chin into her knees. The Doctor seems to take this as a sign that they need to do something more, and they awkwardly pat her shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay.”

* * *

 

The Doctor sighs as they lean against the console. “I _hate_ this planet.” They say firmly, and give Mel an exhausted look.

“It certainly is a bit much.” She nods, leaning back against the wall.

“And they’re so insistent!” Their voice goes slightly squeaky at the end, making them seem both less and more intense, somehow. “As if they can’t _comprehen_ d the mere _concept_ of aromantics and asexuals.”

“Aromantics and asexuals?” Mel repeats, curious.

“Hmm, yes.” They straighten suddenly. “I’ve really never mentioned this before?”

Mel shakes her head. “No, I’d remember.”

“Memory like an elephant.” They muse, and then shake their head. “In any case. Asexuals don’t experience sexual attraction, and aromantics don’t have romantic attraction. Both have a spectrum, between asexual and allosexual - that’s someone with sexual attraction. Regardless of the gender or appearance of the subject, an aromantic asexual just...wouldn’t feel that omnipresent so-called _spark_. That’s me, at least, in human terms. Unattracted and un _interested_.”

She nods. “I- No one ever said that was a- a _thing_.”

The Doctor groans. “No, they _don’t_. One of the most frustrating parts of humans, honestly. Most never pause to think that perhaps, that spark isn’t as universal as they like to assume. It’s infuriating.”

She almost flounders, a little thrown off. This is new, this is something she hasn’t heard, this is- this is something she _knows_ from experience. “I’m sorry people are like that.”

They smile thinly. “There’s much less romance-obsessed and sex-obsessed planets and cultures out there. This one just- happens to be one of the worst.”

* * *

 

She ducks out quickly, avoiding the questioning gaze of the Doctor. She doesn’t know how she’s supposed to respond. This is her, this is how she’s felt. For a really, _really_ long time. Ever since she was in school, around her peers, she’s known she was different. Not just when she was younger, not just about gender, but growing older, as people would talk about their crushes often, gushing to their friends about what he did this time, or the way her hair looked in the sunlight. She never got that. Not once.

Sure, she’d looked at some of the people around her and said, “Yeah, they’re pretty”, but it hadn’t gone further than that. _Never_ further than that. She thought she’d just get into it someday, and she never had. It hadn’t felt like a big deal, most of the time, but now there were words. Words other than “I’m just not interested.”

“Melanie? Are you alright?”

The Doctor is standing close to her, nervous but hiding it. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

She nods. “I just- didn’t know there were words for it.”The Doctor nods mutely, opting to simply put an arm around her shoulders. She leans into the half hug, still staring into space.

There’s _words_.

* * *

 

She raises an eyebrow at the Doctor’s ensemble as soon as she spots it. “I didn’t realize you had another color variant on the coat.”

They look at her, a little surprised. “Of course I do!” Their black, grey, white, and green coat swishes as they turn to face her. “Mel, I planned for this. Did you really think my planning would not also extend to my coat?”

She laughs. “No, I just thought you might stick with the rainbow one.”

They hum as they return to messing around with the console. “I thought about it. But I also thought this would be more fun. More _pride_ ful.”

They give her a pleased grin, and she rolls her eyes. “You think you’re hilarious, don’t you?”

“I am.”

They open the TARDIS doors with a flourish, and make an elegant motion for her to exit. “When are we?” She asks, taking a hesitant step forward.

“Sometime in the...late 21st century.”

She glances out the door. It’s very colorful. People are dressed in plenty of flags, of different colors and identities that Mel doesn’t recognize. But some of them pass, revealing a larger group of people dressed in the colors of the aromantic flag. She can already hear music, blaring from some unseen speakers, and people’s cheers grow as they grow closer to the TARDIS. The Doctor smiles again, and she smiles back.

Taking a deep breath, she steps out into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> hngkslkjd im sorry i wrote this on a bit of a rush. at the time of posting, i should be returning to civilization (and internet!) tomorrow, as i'm technically in the mountains on a camp trip. anyways, i wanted to make sure i had something pride related to post today. take care of yourselves! <3


End file.
